This invention relates to a golf strap worn around a golfer's hand to ensure proper gripping on a golf club. More particularly, the invention relates to a golf strap having an elongated raised flexible bar positioned across the palm portion of the strap and an adjustable fastener disposed on the end portion of the strap, providing adjustable sizing to fit most golfer's hand size. A visual alignment indicator ensures placement of the strap in-line with the golfer's index finger enabling correct positioning of the strap around the golfer's hand. The flexible bar positions the gripping end of a golf club to nest adjacent to the knuckles of the left hand, of a right-handed golfer, in a proper grip, aligning the gripping end of the golf club within the golfer's hand.